Hiei's Assignment
by Ninja of the Dragons
Summary: What happens when Hiei is assigned to protect someone who won't let him? Please review, it's my first one.


What happens when Hiei is assigned to "protect" someone? Well, let's just say she isn't likely to let him… Let's see what happens, shall we?

Oh, if you like it leave a review and I'll post more. HIEI DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Hiei: Make me.

Kurama: sweat drops Ninja of the Dragons does not own anything, such as YYH or it's characters except this story and the original characters.

It had been a while since the last time she had heard from Koenma, being a former spirit detective and all. Now, her life was back to normal, even though her demon partners still kept in touch. She was even the captain of the school's volleyball team. Yep, she was as close to normal as possible. But, it seems it won't be staying that way for long. Koenma had given her an assignment.

Meanwhile

Hiei had been called in by Koenma. Now, he was sitting in the toddler's office. He had no clue why this assignment was given to only him. He didn't care about humans, but now he had to protect one. What he really didn't get was that she was the spirit detective right before Yusuke.

Flashback

Hiei had just arrived at Koenma's office and here came the toddler-prince of death himself. Koenma sat down and began searching for something. He looked up at Hiei and noticed that he had grown at least a foot. Hiei stood there for awhile and glared before the toddler finally spoke to him.

"Well, Hiei, I know you haven't been getting assignments lately, but this is really important," Koenma started off. "You see, we think that one of our ex-spirit detectives is in danger. So, you are going to stay near and protect her. Mukuro has already agreed to allow you to do this." He could feel Hiei's anger rising.

"And why can't this human protect herself if she was the former spirit detective?" Hiei gritted his teeth. Something was up, especially if this was a _former_ spirit detective and he didn't trust that look Koenma kept giving him.

"Well, she can, but whatever's after her seems to be intent on killing her." Koenma responded quickly, almost too quickly. "Now, if you'll wait here I'll go get her." He said as he left the room.

End Flashback

'It's been over an hour in the human world. Why would it take him this long to get back?' Hiei thought very impatiently, because it had only been 10 minutes.

In another room, the former spirit detective had just arrived. She was wearing her school uniform. It had a white button-up undershirt and a gray vest-like over it. Both pairs of sleeves came down past her wrists. The gray skirt came down to about mid-thigh, maybe longer. She wore a pair of black shorts under the skirt. She had knee-high white socks on and combat boots, as well. Her hair was a bright reddish-color and was kept very short. She had ever-changing blue eyes, one minute they would be one shade the next minute they would either be brighter or darker. She had a light tan, as well.

"So, this is the demon I have to reform?" She asked. Koenma nodded still shocked by how innocent her voice sounded.

"Yes, he is a lot like Xenon was." Koenma said referring to one of her demon partners.

"Hm," she looked over Hiei carefully, noting that his outfit was his usual black tank top and black pants. She turned back to Koenma to ask something.

"What did you tell him?" She asked.

"I told him that he was to protect you, is that a problem? I mean I know you're always busy taking care of the girls and all…" She cut him off when she started laughing.

"No, this will be amusing. Seeing how Tohru is his sister and all." She replied once she got over her giggle fit.

Back in Koenma's office, Hiei was getting very impatient when Koenma finally came back followed by the former spirit detective. Hiei noticed how abnormally thin she was and decided that was why she needed protection. 'She must get hurt easily.' He reasoned, not knowing that he was going to meet a sister he never knew he had.

"Hiei, this is Rin. You will be staying with her and the girls for awhile…" This time Hiei interrupted.

"You said only the spirit girl," Hiei snapped obviously trying to get out of the mission.

"She takes care of three of her cousins, Kana, Ai, and Mi, and Yukina's half-sister, Tohru." Koenma stated while Rin nodded. She looked as if she were going to laugh. Hiei looked shocked at the last part. He regained his posture as fast as possible.

"What's so funny!" He snapped at Rin and broke out laughing.

"Y-You're face! You looked sooo funny!" She responded between giggles.

"S-Shuddap!" He snapped, blushing which made it even worse.

"S-Stop i-it! I-It's s-so c-cute! Ha ha ha!" She said trying to regain her posture.

".." Hiei was speechless. A vein started to pop out as she _finally_ regained her posture.

"I apologize. It's just I heard that you _never_ show any feelings, but I think you should…" She started muttering thoughtfully.

"Hn. Baka ningen shoujo." He replied.

"Baka shounen!" She retorted with a smile. She seemed alright… sort of. This was going to be very interesting.

"ALRIGHT! Let's get moving! I have to get home before the girls do!" She said, throwing her arms into the air. Hiei sweat dropped.

"W-Why?" He asked unsure if he really wanted to know.

"I have to make snacks for everyone. Don't worry they're really good because I've cooked for 11 years now!" She said hyped.

"Okay, weird." He stated.

"Really? Thanks, I try hard!" Rin smiled again.

As they left, Koenma sighed. He knew this was going to be hard for Hiei, seeing as Rin frequently had mood swings. He also knew she was very good at reforming people like Hiei.

At Rin's

"Here we are!" She said happily. "Make yourself at home."

"…" Hiei stood speechless looking at her home. It was _huge_. She unlocked the door and a teenage boy walked up to greet her. He had a dark tan and gold reptile-like eyes. His hair was jet black. He was wearing a tan t-shirt and black shorts that came down past his knees.

"Welcome back, Rin-san," he said.

"Oh, Rei, I totally forgot you staying with us… This is Hiei. He'll be staying with us for a while." She turned to Hiei. "Sorry, I forgot." She looked embarrassed. "Well, you'll see more of him than the rest of us because he's home schooled over the internet."

"…. Why?" Hiei found that he was very curious about the people who lived in this house.

"He's Chinese, so, he can't read Japanese yet." She said with a shrug.

Hiei surveyed the surroundings for a while, amazed that a human would live this far out in the wilderness.

"Hello! Anyone in there? You can come in y'know," Rin said interrupting the silence. He followed her into the house, even more amazed at how _simple_ it was.

As time passed the smell of food being cooked filled the surrounding area. Hiei had gone outside to train and survey the area around the house. He was drawn in by the smell of food. He didn't even the four girls walking towards the house until he got there. The girls and Rei were sitting at the table and eating.

"Where's Rin?" Hiei demanded.

"She went to change." The girl with short brown hair and blue eyes replied. She was wearing a lime-green t-shirt and brown shorts that came past her knees. She had socks that said 'Good Doggie' on them.

Next to her sat who Hiei predicted was Yukina's sister. She looked exactly like Yukina except for the fact that she didn't smile much. She sported tank top with red borders on it and jean Capri's. She, too, sported socks that said something. Hers said 'angel' and 'devil' on them.

Across from them sat a pair of identical twins. They had long brown hair and blue eyes. The only physical difference, besides clothes, was they parted their hair differently. They were wearing t-shirts and shorts so they looked completely identical.

Rin walked in wearing a black tank top and black pants like Hiei's. She was reading something and looked up to see a sort of surprised Hiei.

"Girls, introductions please!"

"HAI!" They all replied.

The girl with short hair started them off. "Hi, I'm Kana!"

"Tohru," the girl who looked like Yukina said.

The twins stood up at the same time, one looked completely and utterly nervous. "I'm Mie and that's Aieka. If you have a problem with it, well, GET OVER IT!" The non-nervous twin said.

"MI!" Kana snapped.

Ai looked away shyly. Tohru looked bored. Kana looked hyper, and Mi looked disapproving.

How will Hiei deal with this? And does Tohru know his secret?

YAY! A cliffhanger!

This is my first story, hope you enjoyed Ch 1! Please review or I won't continue!


End file.
